


Promise of the World

by lavacherries



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavacherries/pseuds/lavacherries
Summary: She lost Penny. Her best friend. Ruby had tried to stay strong. But hearing Penny's voice again, and seeing her face? It reminded her of how badly her friend's death had affected her. How it had destroyed her. How Penny had been gone forever.





	1. Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> _Ambrosia - Love Returned, Will You Return My Love?_

She couldn't breathe. 

Everything was going in slow motion. Cinder's mutilated, grimm-like arm, reaching for her girlfriend, who was staring, wide eyed in shock, too injured to get out of the way. The drops of rain that fell from the sky. Ruby's own heartbeat felt so slow that for a moment, she thought it had stopped.

Maria's words from that day with the Apathy flooded her mind once more. As Cinder's claws grew ever closer to Penny's chest, Ruby closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself.

Life is precious. Life must be protected. Ruby knew this. It had driven her to use her powers before. But this time? This time she had a second chance. Another shot to save the life most precious to her.

She lost Penny once. She couldn't do it again.

As the huntress took a deep breath, memories flooded back into her mind.

_After a few hours smoothing everything over with the Atlas military - avoiding arrest thanks to General Ironwood - the team made their way to a nearby hotel to rest. It had been an exhausting week, and while the brief break at the Cotta household had been nice, they still hadn't been able to fully recharge. Between Oscar disappearing for a bit, team JNR seeing the memorial to Pyrrha, Adam attacking Yang and Blake, and the whole Cordo-Grimm fiasco, the group was drained, in all senses of the word._

_They ended up splitting up into two rooms. Team RWBY, Qrow and Maria in one, and Team JNR with Oscar in the other._

_Weiss immediately sat down on one of the three plush beds, sighing and staring out the window. She was clearly on edge, but when Ruby attempted to comfort her, the ex-heiress politely declined and laid on her back, dozing off within a few minutes._

_Blake and Yang both flopped onto the second bed, getting under the covers and closing their eyes. Ruby couldn't help but smile as she noticed they never went more than a few seconds with their hands apart._

_Maria was sitting next to the window, flipping through a magazine. Upon looking at the cover, Ruby noticed that it was some sort of weapon focused magazine. She'd have to look through it later._

_Qrow mumbled something about a shower, walking into the bathroom as he stifled a yawn. Although Ruby had wanted to check on her uncle, she decided it was best to let him clean up first._

_Sighing, Ruby stretched out. She was too wound up to sleep, and Qrow was already in the bathroom._

_“I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head.” She eventually said, walking to the door._

_Maria nodded, not looking up from the magazine. “Don't wander too far.”_

_“I won't.”_

_Ruby shut the door behind her quietly, then headed down the hall. She didn't plan on leaving the hotel, opting for finding the hotel's pool so she could dip her feet into the hot tub._

_After reaching the first floor, finding out where the pool was, and walking down the right hallway, the indoor pool was barely in sight. Though before she was even halfway there, she heard loud footsteps coming toward her._

_Whipping around to see who it was, Ruby only had time to open her mouth before she was tackled to the floor with a shriek._

_“WHAT'S THE BIG I--” Halfway through her shout, Ruby's words died in her throat._

_Instead of a total stranger, Ruby was staring up at none other than Penny Polendina. Penny Polendina, with her beautiful green eyes, her adorable freckles, and that award winning smile that made Ruby's heart melt._

_As if she knew Ruby was thinking about it, Penny smiled as brightly as the last time the huntress had seen her. “Hello, Ruby!”_

_And her voice was what broke the dam._

_Tears started running, pouring down Ruby’s face, and Penny stopped smiling._

_“Ruby? What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?”_

_“Pe-- No, I--” Ruby choked on her own words, sniffling as all the stress came crashing down on her. “How are you-- You were….”_

_Her chest felt like someone had set a thousand pounds on it, stealing the air from her lungs as sobs wracked her body. So much stress and emotion had been piled on in just the past week. Finding out about Salem, keeping the group together, making sure everyone kept moving forward, worrying about Oscar, dealing with Qrow, and then fighting Cordo and the Leviathan. All that, plus the grief she had been bottling up after losing Pyrrha and….._

_Penny._

_She lost Penny. Her best friend. Ruby had tried to stay strong. But hearing Penny's voice again, and seeing her face? It reminded her of how badly her friend's death had affected her. How it had destroyed her. How Penny had been gone forever. At least it HAD been forever, until_

_“How are you here?” Ruby managed to rasp._

_Penny paused for a moment before standing and helping Ruby up, before pointing to a very uncomfortable General Ironwood._

_“I…. I gathered Penny's old body back up before leaving Beacon. I've been working on rebuilding her ever since. It took quite a while, but I managed to finish her new body just yesterday. And when I got home and told her that you and your friends were here, Penny insisted on coming to see you.”_

_Ruby stared at the general for a moment before making her way over to him and hugging him tightly. “Thank you. For bringing her back.”_

_Ironwood froze, looking at Penny for help. When she just smiled, he awkwardly patted Ruby on the head, before clearing his throat. “I'll give you two some privacy.”_

_When Ironwood was out of sight, Ruby turned back to Penny before hugging her properly, burying her face into her shoulder. “I missed you so much….”_

_Penny immediately hugged back, smiling sadly. “Oh, Ruby…. I'm sorry I made you upset.”_

_Ruby wanted to tell her so many things. That it wasn't her fault, that she meant everything to her, that every minute without her had been agony. She wanted to ramble on and on about how she didn't want to let her out of her sight, how she cared about Penny more than anything, and how much she mattered to her._

_But she had no way to put it into words, and all the feelings in her heart made Ruby feel like she was going to burst. She had to let Penny know, she needed to._

_So she settled on a kiss._

_The second her lips touched Penny's she felt her body melt into her friend's embrace. Everything around them disappeared, and all she could sense was Penny. Penny, who was….._

_Completely stiff???_

_Ruby went wide eyed and pulled away, an apology ready, but she shut her mouth when she saw Penny's face._

_The girl was bright red all over, her own eyes blown open and her lips slightly parted. She stared at Ruby, confused, and overwhelmed, and absolutely **delighted**. _

_“Penny? Are….. Are you okay? You're all red. Are you blushing or malfunctioning?”_

_“Ruby……” Penny finally sighed, her hands over her chest._

_Ruby rose an eyebrow. “Penny?”_

_“Ruby.”_

_Ruby stared at her friend as she put her hands down, realization turning into horror. “Penny….?”_

_Penny's shocked face immediately turned to an excited grin. “RUBY!!!”_

_Before the huntress could do anything, she was tackled to the floor again, this shriek louder than the last. The second she hit the carpet, Penny was kissing her, and the whole world disappeared again._

_She kissed back with everything she had, her heart full and her head fuzzy._

_Penny was back. She was here, she was real, she was happy._

_And she loved Ruby back._

As the Ruby came back to the present in her head, an hour of memories flashing by within seconds, she clenched her fists. No one would hurt Penny ever again. Not if she had anything to say about it.

“CINDER!!!” Ruby roared, startling the woman.

Cinder glanced over to Ruby, ready to swat her away like a fly, but her pride soon turned to horror as Ruby closed her eyes.

“Get _**AWAY**_ FROM HER!!!” Ruby screamed, snapping her eyes open once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure Volume 7 will be nothing like this, but that won't stop me from writing my gays.


	2. Adonis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Adonis - Sad memories_

Brilliant light seemed to cover the whole world, and Cinder screamed, wailed in agony as she was bested by Ruby's eyes yet again.

Her skin burning, Cinder fell to her knees, shrieking in rage. Ruby was suddenly right in front of her, and the huntress kicked the woman in the side of her head, sending her flying into a pillar.

“It's over, Cinder. You're done.” Ruby glared down at her.

Cinder only glared at the huntress, the pain keeping her from speaking.

“You’re never going to take another innocent life again. Not while I'm around.” Ruby took a step towards Cinder, but Penny ran over to her, grabbing her arm.

Penny squeezed her girlfriend's arm. “Ruby, you're not going to kill her, are you?”

The huntress looked from Penny to Cinder, then shook her head. “No. I won't stoop to her level. Besides, we need to get information out of her. If anyone has some dirt on Salem, it's her.”

Sighing in relief, Penny hugged Ruby.

Ruby unclenched her fists so she could return the hug. As the two embraced, Ruby looked at her hands over Penny's shoulder. She hadn't realized it, but she had been clenching her fists so hard that her nails had begun to dig into her hands, nearly drawing blood.

Her hands shook as she stared.

Was she weak? Was she making the right choice?

Cinder was responsible for hundreds, maybe thousands of deaths. One of which had been Ruby's friend. She almost killed Weiss, too. The woman deserved to suffer, to die. Death was probably too kind when it came to that vile excuse for a human. Hell, Cinder was the reason Penny had died. 

So why was Ruby letting herself spare her?

_________

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur after that. Ruby and Penny brought Cinder to General Ironwood, who assured everyone that he'd take care of everything.

Then they regrouped with the others, who had been busy fighting off wave after wave of Grimm alongside the Atlas military. When everyone was accounted for and received medical attention, the worst being Jaune's broken leg, Yang insisted they all get a bite to eat.

Ruby went along with it as usual. Smiled, joked around with everyone, threw a few fries at Oscar and Qrow, and talked about how relieved she was. How happy she was that everyone had made it out of the fight okay.

Everything was just fine. They'd beaten Cinder, after all. They made it to Atlas, they were all together. She had Penny back, and they were going to hide the Jinn's lamp away and find a way to stop Salem.

Things were looking up now.

Ruby stared down at her hands, the voices and people around her fading. She had a few tiny scars and callouses on them, all from training and battles.

As she continued to look at them, her mind began to wander. Memories flashed in her mind, some from a month ago, some from her childhood.

High fiving Yang, holding Penny's hand, petting Zwei, and waving at her Uncle Qrow, she did so many things with her hands. She remembered the first time she held Crescent Rose, training with Yang to get better at hand to hand combat, and more.

But as she continued down memory lane, she felt her chest grow tight. Feeling for Qrow's pulse as poison coursed through his veins, clenching her fists tight as she avoided looking at Penny's mangled body, reaching out desperately for Pyrrha. Her eyes stung as she recalled putting a hand on her father's arm as he wept, hunched over in front of a grave. 

Why now? They'd just taken down one of their worst enemies, one of the biggest threats to their cause. She'd just gotten Penny back, and they finally had a chance to relax, to let their hair down and get some rest.

Why was she dwelling on the past?

“Ruby?”

Ruby flinched, sitting up straight and staring at the others wide eyed. They were all watching her, concerned.

She let out a shaky laugh. “What's the matter?”

“Ruby, you're crying.” Blake said.

Ruby looked down, and saw that yes, she was crying. A lot, actually. Her tears were making a small puddle on the table, right in front of her food, and the huntress quickly wiped at her face with her sleeves.

“Everything okay?” Yang asked, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

“Yeah, I'm-” Ruby sucked in a breath, “I'm fine. It's nothing.”

“You're shaking really bad.” Nora pointed out, frowning.

“It's nothing, really.” Ruby repeated, her hands shaking as she went to grab her drink.

Jaune shook his head. “It's clearly something, Ruby. Look, if you need to-”

“I'm okay, alright?” Ruby snapped, her heart pounding in her chest.

She couldn't handle it. Everyone at the table was watching her, trying to figure her out, trying to fix it. Ruby could feel their eyes on her, and the longer they stared, the heavier her heart felt.

Her face was cold and hot at the same time, her brain was weighing her head down, her legs were frozen, and her throat was tight. It felt like her lungs and heart were going haywire, and even Yang's hand rubbing her back wasn't enough to calm her down.

Weiss touched her hand, attempting to comfort her, and Ruby gasped, pulling her hand back to her chest so hard and so fast it knocked her cup over, spilling ice all over the table. Before she knew it, she was mumbling something about the bathroom before jumping up and running off.

Throwing the bathroom door open, Ruby felt her chest grow tighter when she noticed that someone was still in one of the bathroom stalls. As the stall door began to open, Ruby sprinted into the biggest stall and pulled it shut, locking it and leaning against the door. Holding her hand over her mouth, she tried to slow her breathing down, tears streaming down her face as the other woman washed her hands.

When she was finally alone, Ruby felt her face twist up as she held back sobs. She fell to her knees, covering her face with both hands and shaking violently, sniffling between gasps for air.

Her eyes burned, her ribs ached, and her chest was getting tighter and tighter.

She sat on that bathroom floor for what felt like hours, hiccupping and wheezing as she fought back the urge to wail. Her body felt like it was going to cave in on itself.

A sudden knock on the stall door made Ruby jump, choking on her own spit she was so startled. Coughing and hitting her chest, she leaned forward, putting more of her weight onto her already aching knees.

“Ruby? Are you in there?” Penny asked.

Finally catching her breath, Ruby wiped snot and tears from her face. “Y-Yeah, I'm here.” She managed to croak.

“May I come in?”

Ruby didn't respond at first, her eyes focused on the tiled floor. Her lips felt like they'd been sealed shut, her voice locked away and her throat too sore to even attempt to say anything more. Sniffling, she slowly got on her feet, unlocking the door and stepping back, leaning against the wall and returning her gaze to the floor.

Penny stepped in, shutting and locking the stall again before looking at Ruby, who could only look at her girlfriend's feet.

The android took a few steps further, stopping just in front of Ruby and holding her hand out. After staring for a moment, Ruby took it. Penny gently placed her other hand on Ruby's cheek, and the huntress leaned into the touch as the other girl wiped some tears away with her thumb.

“I'm here, Ruby.”

That was all it took for silver eyes to meet green, Ruby's lips quivering as her eyes went glassy again. Penny brushed hair away from Ruby's face, smiling sweetly before Ruby hugged her tightly, burying her face against her shoulder and sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruby had to break down at some point, considering everything she's been bottling up.


	3. Periwinkle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Periwinkle (white trailing) - Harmony, Pleasure of Memory, Sweet Remembrance_

It took about ten minutes of tearful hugging, a few gentle words, and a kiss on the forehead from Penny for Ruby to finally leave the bathrooms. 

Holding her girlfriend's hand tightly, Ruby followed Penny out and back to the table where the others were talking quietly. She sat down and leaned against Penny, taking one of the android's hands in her own and rubbing the palm with her thumb.

“Ruby? You okay?” Qrow asked.

Ruby nodded, eyes half lidded as she blankly stared at Penny's hand. She was just so drained that she couldn't even force herself to speak.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but Penny spoke first.

“Ruby is really tired. I think it would be best to head back to the hotel.”

Sighing in relief, Ruby squeezed Penny's hand in thanks. Penny smiled a bit and squeezed back before looking to the others again.

“Would anyone else like to go back with us, or should we just go now?”

Yang whispered something to Blake, who nodded, before putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. “You okay if I join you, sis?”

Ruby looked over at Yang, staring for a moment. Yang was always good at helping her feel better. Maybe having both her girlfriend and her sister with her would help.

She gave a nod, and Yang smiled. The blonde pressed a kiss to Blake's cheek, whispering into her ear once more before standing up.

Penny helped Ruby stand again, and as she and Yang said their goodbyes to the others, she tuned the world out again.

The ten minute walk to the hotel was filled with muffled conversation between Yang and Penny. As Ruby held both of their hands and stared down at her feet, she couldn't bring herself to care about what they were saying.

It wasn't until she was sitting on her bed, pulling her boots off, that she tuned back in.

Yang sat on her right side, Penny on her left.

“You wanna talk, Ruby?” Yang asked, squeezing her hand.

There was a long silence before Ruby nodded, squeezing both Yang and Penny's hands tight.

“I don't know what's wrong with me… I just. I couldn't stop thinking about everything.”

“Everything?”

Ruby took a deep breath. “Yeah. Everything. Dealing with Cinder, finding out about Salem, the Apathy, uncle Qrow almost dying….. the fall of Beacon…”

Yang squeezed her hand tighter.

“We lost Penny, and we nearly lost you and Blake. Everything was going so wrong, and then Jaune called and told us about… about Pyrrha.”

Penny began to rub Ruby's palm with her thumb “Ruby…”

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she took another shaky breath. “I saw her get shot. I saw Cinder kill her. If I had just been faster… maybe Pyrrha would still be here.”

Both Yang and Penny wrapped their arms around Ruby, holding her tight as she took deep breaths. She didn't even have the energy to start sobbing again.

“Pyrrha dying wasn't your fault. The only one to blame is Cinder.” Yang's voice was strained as she held back her own tears. “You did everything you could.”

Ruby nodded, sniffling and rubbing at her eyes.

“We've still got a long way to go before everything's okay again, Ruby. But we'll all be with you every step of the way. I can't promise anything, but I have a feeling it won't be too long before things start looking up. I mean, you found Penny just last week!”

Penny kissed her hand, and Ruby couldn't help but smile a little. 

Yang patted Ruby on the shoulder. "Cinder is taken care of, the relic is safe, and we're all here together. Until Ozpin comes up with a plan, I think we're good to just relax and heal."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby's voice cracked a little, but at least it was a bit louder than before.

"Do you feel at least a little better?" Penny asked.

The huntress nodded, resting her head on Penny's shoulder. Her eyes still stung from crying, her throat was sore, and she felt a headache coming on, but at least the heavy feeling in her chest was gone.

As her eyes slowly fell shut, Ruby let out a sigh of relief. She knew the road ahead wouldn't be easy, but with friends like hers, she'd make it just fine.  
__________

_Petals slowly fell around them, their capes spread across the grassy ground. Gentle fingers ran through Ruby's hair as the breeze blew the trees._

_**"Hush your cries** _   
_**close your eyes** _   
_**Stay with me** _   
_**Let's just dream, quietly** _   
_**Of what might be"** _

_Her mother's sweet voice made Ruby smile, letting out a relaxed sigh. As she continued to rest her head in Summer's lap, she felt like they were the only people in the world._

_**"Calm your fear** _   
_**I'll be near** _   
_**To you, I'll cling** _   
_**Rest my friend** _   
_**Time can mend** _   
_**Many things** _

_**I don't know the answers** _   
_**Tomorrows still unknown** _   
_**But I can make this promise** _   
_**You won't be alone"** _

_Ruby opened her eyes, taking one of her mother's hands and rubbing her thumb across the palm. She heard a soft chuckle behind her before Summer continued._

_**"I don't know where we should go** _   
_**Just feeling farther from our goal** _   
_**I don't know what path we will be shown** _   
_**But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home** _   
_**Yes I know that when I'm with you I'm at home"** _

_As she finished the chorus, Summer leaned down and pressed a kiss to Ruby's temple. Ruby responded by twisting around and wrapping her arms around the woman's waist, and Summer returned the hug._

_**"There's a quiet place** _   
_**In my embrace** _   
_**A haven of safety where** _   
_**I'll dry your tears** _   
_**Shelter here in my care"** _

_Ruby hummed quietly as Summer resumed playing with her hair._

_**"But even when we stumble** _   
_**And someday when we fall** _   
_**What I will remember** _   
_**That I had you, through it all"** _

_Summer's cape was lifted off the ground as the wind grew stronger._

_**"I don't know where we should go** _   
_**Just feeling farther from our goal** _   
_**I don't know, what path we will be shown** _   
_**But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home** _   
_**Yes I know that when I'm with you I'm at home"** _

_Summer started humming the tune, lifting one hand up high to catch a few rose petals. She then put them near Ruby's face As the humming went on, Ruby did the same, smiling down at the red and white petals._

_**"Yes I know that when I'm with you I'm at home"** _

_As the song came to a close, Ruby looked up to her mother, opening her mouth to speak. However, the moment she made eye contact with her, Summer disappeared in a flurry of white petals._

_Ruby felt tears forming as the wind kicked up even more. Suddenly, she heard her mother's humming again, and she whipped around, blinked the tears away,_

and woke up. 

The ceiling of the hotel room wasn't the most interesting thing to see upon waking up, but Ruby couldn't bring herself to look away. She stared, refusing to look away as she tried to recall every detail of her dream.

She continued to do so until she realized that the humming she'd heard hadn't stopped. Slowly sitting up, she scanned the room. It was mostly dark, but she could tell that everybody else was gone. Except for Qrow, who was sitting next to the window, only visible thanks to the moonlight coming in through the window.

He was humming the same tune Summer had, although his voice was deeper, scratchier, and a bit louder. He definitely sang like a crow.

But Ruby couldn't bring herself to speak up. The song made her feel safe, relaxed. Qrow was leaning his head against the window, eyes closed as he hummed some more.

Eventually, he stopped, sighing and turning towards her, eyes half lidded. When he noticed her staring, Qrow went bug eyed, and he quickly looked away.

Ruby laughed, pushing the covers off of herself. "You don't need to be embarrassed, uncle Qrow. You sounded--"

"Like a dusty old crow?"

She snorted. "Yeah, but I liked it. You sing really nice."

Her uncle turned around to raise an eyebrow, making a face. "Uh huh. Any other words you wanna change the meaning of?"

She giggled, shaking her head. "It was nice to me, at least. Your singing kind of made it into my dream."

Qrow snorted. "Sorry to give ya nightmares, kiddo."

"Well, mom was singing it in the dream. I heard her voice, not yours. Not until I woke up."

"Ah." Qrow sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah, your mom, she used to sing that to you."

Ruby crawled to the end of the bed, pulled her knees up to her chest, and looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Did she make the song up herself?" Ruby asked.

Qrow nodded, a little awkward. "Yeah. Yeah, she did. When Yang was just a baby."

"Did dad ever sing it?"

"A little bit. Not often, though."

"Did mom teach it to you?"

Another nod.

"Who else knows the song?"

"Just your sister and Raven."

"Raven knows it?"

Qrow stared at her for a long moment, thinking. "Yeah. She and Summer sang it a lot to you before you were born."

"What? Why was Raven around?"

"I'll tell you more about that when Tai's around, kiddo."

Ruby gave him a frustrated glare, opening her mouth, shutting it, then huffing. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"Fine." Ruby flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. "Where did everyone else go?"

Qrow leaned back in his chair. "Well, after you fell asleep last night, we all crashed one by one. Woke up at different times, but everybody kind of split up to do their own thing around noon."

"What time is it now?"

"Ahh." He paused to check his scroll. "About 8:30."

Ruby shot up in bed. "What?! Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"You've had it rough for awhile, Ruby. We figured it'd be best if you got some more sleep."

"Did you stay behind just to watch me?"

"I mean, yeah. Though to be honest I did catch a few winks myself."

The huntress sighed. "Do you at least know where everybody went?"

"All I know is that your sister went to the pool with Blake. They came in like half an hour ago to grab their swimsuits."

"Penny?"

"Ironwood picked her up last night. She said something about coming to visit when she could though."

Ruby groaned, dragging her hands down her face as Qrow chuckled.

"Missing your girlfriend, huh?" Qrow grinned, grabbing the soda on the table next to him.

"Oh, like you don't miss Ironwood?"

Immediately regretting grabbing his drink, Qrow did a spit take into his cup, coughing and hitting himself in the chest as he put the cup back. Ruby, of course, laughed the whole time, shrieking even louder when her uncle recovered and shot her a glare.

Rolling his eyes, the huntsman stood up. "Glad you're feeling better, pipsqueak."

Ruby, still wheezing, reached a hand out as he walked towards the bathroom. "W-Wait, where you going?"

"I'm gonna shower. Haven't washed my hair in over a week."

"Groooooooss, no wonder you stink!"

Qrow scoffed, opening the bathroom door. "Go bug your sister if you're up to it."

"Alright. Probably more fun than you'll be." Ruby sighed dramatically, hopping off the bed. She immediately regretted that choice though, as a dizzy spell made her fall right back onto the bed.

"Don't rush yourself, kiddo." Qrow said, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

Ruby hummed, staring at the ceiling once more while she waited for the spell to pass. Once she felt better, she sat up, then looked at her bag on the floor.

"Might as well go swimming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Home_ is one of my favorite songs from RWBY, and I really like the idea of Summer singing it to her kids or spouse. Anyway, thanks for waiting so long for this update! Hopefully now that I've actually graduated I'll be able to write/update more frequently.


End file.
